Undeniable
by kneekole
Summary: Naruto was the drug addicted alcoholic. Sasuke was the suicidal loner. They're forced to room together in a mental institute! SasuNaru


Rating: T+ or M

Pairings: SasuNaru, SakuLee, KibaHin, InoShika, KakaIru.

Warnings: Naughty language, mature themes, and suggestive situations!

Disclaimer: Me no own Naruto. You no sue.

Undeniable  


His life was like a sweater, a big fuzzy orange one to be exact. And with each sweater comes that one piece of thread, threatining to be pulled off. Once that thread is pulled the rest of the sweater comes unraveled, slowly but surely that sweater will come apart. Just like a sweater, a big fuzzy orange one, his life came undone.

Starting with something simple, so simple and insignificant that it was funny.

He wanted ice cream. But oh no, not just any ice cream, he wanted vanilla ice cream. He wouldn't settle for the chocolate ice cream in the fridge. No way, he wanted his vanilla ice cream. That's how it all started, vanilla ice cream. Hilarious eh?

So his loving parents jumped into their car, determined to get their child some vanilla ice cream. Naruto sat there on the floor watching power rangers, totally oblivious to what he had just done. Little did he know he had just screwed his life up, making the first pull on the thread.

After about two episodes of power rangers, something in Narutos' mind told him to stop watching gay cartoons and to watch something educational. So he got up and made a search for the remote control, finally finding it in the wedge of the blue sofa. He lazily sat on the couch and flipped through the channels, finally stopping at one of the most educational channels his brain could handle.

The news network. Something he would often watch with his dad on boring Monday afternoons. A woman in her mid twenties sat at a large silver desk, her long black hair was tied up in a high bun, and her face was stern and serious.

"In other news, a Pontiac vehicle got into a head-on collision injuring two people" The television screen showed a silver vehicle wrecked in the front, with the windshield shattered. Naruto squinted at the screen "That looks kinda like dad's car!"

The women scratched her nose and continued her report "A man and a women were pronounced dead at the scene, paramedic's did all they could to try and save the pair" her voice lowered and emotion dripped in her voice "The two were Ayumi Uzimaki and her husband Motomachi Uzimaki, local residents of Konoha"

Naruto sat there on that blue sofa, waiting to wake up from the horrible nightmare. He listened to his heart beating in his chest, and realized that hearts do not beat in dreams.

Then it all came to Naruto, like a truck connecting to a poor innocent deer.

He had killed his parents. Pulled the thread more then it should be bothered with.

All over vanilla ice cream.

- - -

Don't we all wish there was an 'undo' button in life; like a backspace bar on a computer keyboard. Something that would erase errors us mere mortals make all the time. But alas back to reality, were those error's we make can not be erased or forgotten. Nifty thing about errors are that they can cause chain reactions, making one bad thing turn into two horrid things and so on.

After the death of Narutos parents his life had spiraled out of control. Almost like a sweater being unraveled into nothing. He didn't attend school as much, he preferred to lye on the floor of his parents house and sob uncontrolably. This made his repot card go down the drain.

His social life was also greatly affected. The once popular Naruto was soon turned anti social and distant, he stopped wanting help from friends and turned down any purposal they offered. Thus his friends followed the report cards fate and were flushed down the toilet.

Naruto was broken, beyond repair. He blamed himself for his parents' death even though destiny and fate could have made this accident happen. He was killing himself slowly, and he needed help. And help he had gotten.

Iruka stepped into the Uzimaki household, being the homeroom teacher for Naruto he felt responsible for his students well being. "Naruto" he called out. He didn't have to go far to find the blonde teenager. There on the kitchen floor lay Naruto, Iruka ran up to the boy and hugged him "Are you okay?"

The teenager opened his eyes to show a glazed blue ocean "Mmmpf-uka?" he mumbled, drooling slightly.

"Have you eaten lately?" Iruka asked very concerned, by the looks of things Naruto had lost at least ten pounds. "Or showered for that matter?" It had only been a month since the deaths, and still Naruto looked liked he hadn't done anything in those thirty days. Heck. No one in the town had seen Naruto at all since the tragedy, not even his closet friends.

"Please Iruka, help me" Naruto croaked letting silent tears fall down his cheeks. The teacher held Naruto tightly to his chest, letting the boy cry himself dry.

Iruka was an English teacher, he was taught to take care of children with academic problems, and he wasn't a least bit prepared for this situation. He knew that Naruto had no one else, no relatives at all. At a parent teacher interview Narutos mother had explained this to Iruka. So now Iruka had to make a decision, one of those life-changing decisions.

He decided to cut the thread clean off the sweater. Making Naruto his adoptive son.

- - -

No one believed him. Not the police, not his uncles or aunts, nobody. Sasuke knew that Itachi killed his mother and his father; he saw it with his own two eyes. A little helpless child standing in the middle of a blood shed, not something someone would just imagine. And yet Itachi pulled it off, he fooled everyone that it was suicide. With a little sweet talk and that innocent look, the police ate the whole act up, and so did the rest of society. Which left Sasuke to slowly rot, emotional and mentally he was losing it completely.

Nothing brought him sanity, he was alone and the only person he had in his life was Itachi. The one person he hated more then anything in the world. Sasuke would give his left arm, hell both arms and legs, just to see Itachi wiped off the face of the planet. Oh he wished for that day to come.

"Sasuke drink your tea" Itachi said staring at his brother from across the table.

"I hate tea" spat the raven, shooting daggers at his brother hoping they would make him combust into flames or something.

Itachi sipped his own glass of tea, wiping the sides of his mouth with a napkin afterwards "No Sasuke, you hate me"

"No shit!"

Itachi stood from his chair and brought his cup to the sink "It's not my fault your parents died" he sneered washing out the cup.

Sasuke hated that more then anything; Itachi would always refer to their parents as if he wasn't their son. "Fuck you!" screamed Sasuke throwing his cup at Itachi's face.

The bigger boy caught the cup in the palm of his hand and began to wash it. "Language, little brother!" he scolded.

"Don't you ever call me that again, or I'll rip your face off!" And with that last comment Sasuke stormed up into his room, locking the door and jumping into his bed. He was dead serious about what he had just said; he would kill Itachi, avenge his parents, and then do the hokey-pokey dance on Itachi's grave. But things like first-degree murder took time.

The raven grabbed his _LG chocolate phone_ and flipped it on, steadily he dialed a number and listening to the other line ring.

"Kakashi here" boomed a deep mature voice.

"It's Sasuke"

"Okay, what's up?"

Sasuke wasn't in the mood to have a conversation. Kakashi was a family friend, almost like Sasuke's guardian. He was always there for the boy, but not so much for Itachi. "What's the name of the mental home here?"

There was a long pause; it was obvious that Kakashi was confused. "Cherry Orchid Mental Institute"

Bingo, that was the place. "Where is it?"

"In Cherry Orchid"

Oh. Ha, what a coincidence! "Hn" he hung the phone up and smiled. Cherry orchid was only about a twenty minute walk from the Uchiha mansion, and it was located in one the richest areas in Konoha. Sasuke had seen the place before, and he was positive that it was a hell lot better then his current home with Itachi.

A mental institute. That was where he was going, for a number of reasons. First of all, his own mind was very unstable due to a certain someone. And Sasuke wasn't in denial; he needed help before it was too late. Suicide was the second reason, he had thought of this option more then once.

So it was settled. He would pack his bags and run off to the loony bin.

Ah.. the wonders of life.

- - -

Naruto liked having Iruka as a stepfather. He loved his real parents more - that went without saying, but Iruka was the second best thing.

He had moved into Iruka's small apartment flat, and was enrolled in a new high school. Naruto was starting a new life, quite literally too. Things were fine at the start; Naruto loved his new school and even made a few new friends. But things got ugly when Naruto's emotions and past got the best of him. Iruka was called in a couple times because his son had gotten into fights with the other students.

Naruto was being bullied, because to every one else he had no past. He shared his memories with no one, so nobody knew what the poor boy had went through. So Naruto being the weird new kid was frequently a prime target for bullying. They would tease him about being a freak, hurt him for being different, and abuse him for standing up for himself.

Iruka would always ask his son about the bruises on his arms and legs, but the teenager said excuses like playing tackle football or tripping in the busy hallway. Iruka trusted his son, and dismissed it as a boy having fun. So he didn't question him anymore.

Everything was going so well, or so Iruka thought. Until Naruto ended up in the hospital.

- - -

Sasuke was packing his large black luggage; he made a mental list of everything he was putting in. He wasn't sure how this place would run so he was preparing himself for anything.

He walked into the bathroom and grabbed his toothbrush and deodorant. It wasn't his fault he was a total perfectionist; it ran in the family.

After gathering a few more hygienic items he zipped the huge luggage closed and dragged it out of the house. Itachi was painting his nails in his room like always, letting Sasuke escape the house unnoticed. With a big grin plastered to his face he took off down the sidewalk, ignoring the looks he was receiving from the random people on the street.

Now a twenty-minute walk isn't exactly the toughest challenge for a fit seventeen-year-old boy. But hell, it sure seemed like one to Sasuke at that moment. He was dressed all in black and its common sense the black attracts the heat. And boy, was there a lot of heat to be attracted!

The sun was beaming down on the raven, making him sweat abnormally. He began to question if it was the road kill or his own body that was giving off such a bad odor. Plus pulling around a five thousand pound luggage didn't really help either. Sasuke wasn't the kind of person who looked on the brightside, instead he focused on the bad things, and right now there was a lot to complain about!

Sasuke stopped to think things over. He had only been walking for about ten minutes and already he was considering running out into the rushing traffic. He sighed dramatically, yes he was a drama queen but he learned to coop with it. Sasuke took his cell out of his pocket and dialed the same numbers as before.

"Kakashi here"

The boy bit his lip, he rarely asked for help and this proved to be a little hard for him. "Pick me up"

Kakashi sighed into the phone "Where are you now, Sasuke?"

Shit, where was he? "Uhhh" His eyes darted around trying to find a landmark or a street sign "Near the new art museum" he concluded, spotting the egg shaped building off in the distance.

"You owe me"

The raven grunted "Yeah, whatever" He hung up the phone and sat down on the pavement. Kakashi tried to hide it, but he cared for Sasuke as if he was his own son. And Sasuke felt bad for the silver haired man, because he was to perverted to pick up anyone let alone have children.

"Get your ass in the car" Kakashi said, taking Sasuke's stuff to the back of the red car. The boy got in the passenger seat and brushed off the whole seatbelt thing.

"Where are we headed today?"

"Cherry orchid mental home"

Kakashi's eyebrow shot up but he didn't say anything, instead he drove the car. They sat in silence until the got to their destination.

There it was, the mental institute. It was a big pale white building. It had a big green lot with flowers and cherry trees, and a white picket fence surrounded the whole estate. The sign in the front of the parking lot said 'Welcome to Cherry Orchid Mental Institute' in smaller black letters it continued 'helping one mind at a time'. The building had large white windows that were very long, and the two front doors were made out of pretty glass. The place in general looked very fancy and well kept, something Sasuke liked.

They parked the car, and braced themselves as they entered the facility. It was cozy, with beige couches and a reception desk, the floors were white carpet and the walls were a weird tint of white. Everything was white, but it was welcoming and smelt of fresh flowers or perfume. There were two hallways on either side of the reception area, which led to god knows where.

The women behind the desk fit the stereotype of a receptionist. With big wire-rimmed glasses and that gross mole on her chin, but other then that she was actually quite pretty. "Hello" she piped with a high-pitched voice "Can I help you boys?"

Wow. Good question. "Uhh.. my son needs some guidance and counseling, and I was wondering if he could stay in a room here until he's better"

Mole women smiled "Of course, just sign some legal paperwork here!" she got out a couple yellow sheets and explained them to Kakashi, while Sasuke took a seat on the couch.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath 'Finally, away from Itachi' his whole body relaxed and a soothing feeling numbed his mind. Sasuke cracked an eye open when he heard the front doors open. A tall man with a brown ponytail walked in with a boy following close behind him. Said boy was unrealistically adorable, with blonde messy hair and big innocent blue eyes. He was also very lean and had a healthy looking tan.

But looks can be misleading. "Naruto you can sit down, I'll take care of the paperwork," Iruka said joining Kakashi at the desk.

"Okay, Iruka" Naruto said and shyly went to sit beside Sasuke. Sadly the poor blonde tripped on the air and stumbled over towards Sasuke. He fell over right on Sasuke's lap and his face landed on the ravens face. Lets just say one pair of lips met another.

The day they meet was sure going to be something to remember!

TBC

Yeah, another story up and running! And, oh my god, this story actually has a little plot to it! I had a fun time writing this chapter too, including the metaphor about the sweater and Narutos life! Anyways review or else I'll lose inspiration for this fic. It's sad but my poor mind can't focus on anything, but your reviews help me continue to write!

Hugs and kisses,

Ryuji


End file.
